The present invention relates to a telescoping antenna mast. More specifically, the present mast is constructed of a plurality of cylindrical tubular sections or members inserted into each other in a telescopic manner so that the antenna mast may be extended and retracted by mechanical or pressure means to vary the total height or length of the antenna mast within a predetermined working range.
Prior art masts are either operated by hydraulic means or by mechanical crank operated drive means which are frequently employed in combination with expensive wooden or steel framework structures providing the necessary support. The disadvantage of such structures is seen not only in the fact that the support structures are rather involved and hence expensive but also in the fact that the hydraulic drive mechanism may spring a leak, thereby contaminating the environment. Still another disadvantage is seen in that the time required for setting up these antennas with their supporting structures including the guy wires is substantial.
Such supporting structures are necessary for prior art telescoping antennas due to the substantial weight of these prior art antennas.
Other disadvantages of prior art antennas are seen in that a substantial length of time is required to disassemble the antenna and support structure if moving the antenna is required. Furthermore, the structural design of the support structure must take into account the maximum wind conditions, whereby it is usually difficult, having regard to the antenna weight, to eliminate the dangers to the antenna itself. Thus, prior art antennas with their heavy weight and bulky support structures are a problem, especially for the ham amateur.
Further with regard to hydraulically operated antenna masts it should be mentioned that the hydraulic drive mechanisms operate the controlled elements in a hard manner so that the antenna components are subject to a jerky operation which does not contribute to the length of the useful life of such hydraulically operated antennas. Further, it has been past experience that prior art antennas, although constructed for mobile use, are, due to their weight and bulkiness, not really adapted for such mobile use. Frequently, the antennas used in such environments as just mentioned, are the cause of bottle necks.